


Chemistry

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Royai Teachers AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye begins subbing in the same high school as Roy Mustang, sparks fly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts), [ruikosakuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruikosakuragi/gifts).



> This is a result of this lovely prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> i've got a prompt for you if you're interested ;) i've been living for the jazz au and wondered if you'd consider doing a modern royai au with lots of fluff and happy times? i saw a prompt list with "are you flirting with me?" "oh so you finally noticed?" and i feel like this is peak royai xD if you're too busy with other stuff it's fine!
> 
> Thanks, Emma! This prompt really captured me.
> 
> Warning: This isn't beta'd yet but I couldn't wait.

**_Chemistry_ **

****

_ (Friday, July 12th: 2:30 PM -  _ _ Staffroom)  _

Roy Mustang pushed open the staffroom door and the room went silent, all heads turning to look at him. 

“Sorry, I got delayed.”

“You’re late, Mustang!” The principal, Olivier Armstrong’s blue eyes were icy. “Where were you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m afraid there was the incident with Edward Elric and Ling Yao during class. Hughes should have told you.” He looked quizzically at his friend who nodded. He gulped and turned back to Principal Armstrong. “I need to discuss it with you after the meeting.”

“Fine! I’ll deal with you then.” Her mouth twisted into a sneer. “Miscreants.”

Roy slipped into the seat that Hughes had saved for him. It was only then Roy noticed the beautiful blonde standing next to Armstrong. She had long blonde hair tied up in a knot at the base of her neck.  _ She’s pretty.  _ She was fidgeting with her cardigan.  _ No doubt, Armstrong has intimidated the hell out of her. _

Principal Armstong looked around the room ensuring she had everyone’s attention. “What was I saying before Mustang rudely interrupted me? Ah, yes, I was introducing everyone to Riza Hawkeye, the substitute Art teacher while Alex is on leave. She was, fortunately, able to come here on short notice and take his evening classes today.” She jerked her head towards Roy. “This is Mustang, I think you’ve been introduced to everyone else.”

The substitute teacher smiled politely and Roy offered her his hand. She had a firm handshake.

“Roy Mustang, Chemistry. Unfortunately, it does come with hazardous side effects.”

She scrunched her nose. “What’s that smell?” She arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you haven’t brought any toxic chemicals into the staff room with you?”

Roy could feel his face burning and he dropped her hand. He didn’t miss the snickers of laughter. 

_ Shit. Probably the smoke and the chemicals. Damn kids. _

* * *

Riza realised as soon as the words were out that the Chemistry teacher had taken her up the wrong way. 

“Sorry, that’s my aftershave.” His voice was harsh.

Her mouth fell open.  _ Shit, oh, shit, what is wrong with me? _

“Just kidding.” He leaned in closer and lowered his voice, “I promise you I’m safe.” Despite herself, she could feel her body react but she narrowed her eyes. He pulled back and sighed loudly before addressing the room. “I promise I will have a shower over the weekend.”

He sat down again next to a kindly bespectacled man that had introduced himself earlier to her as Maes. Maes elbowed Roy hard. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she stepped closer to the two men. 

Maes was frowning. “Did you have to do that? Embarrass the poor girl?” 

“Embarrass her?” The smarmy bastard snorted and crossed his arms. “She started it.” 

She grimaced. She didn’t mean to insult him but there was no reason for him to blow it out of all proportion. He caught her looking at him and she dropped her gaze in horror and turned her attention back to Principal Armstrong. Still, Riza couldn’t help but cast glances over at the Chemistry teacher. She should apologise even if he acted like an asshole. Her talent clearly didn’t lie in telling jokes. 

She took a step towards him once Principal Armstong finished but stopped short.

“Mustang, come with me and tell me about that those brats,” Principal Armstrong demanded. “What paperwork do I have to fill in now?”

She cursed her luck as he walked away with the other woman. She would have to wait until Monday.  _ Maybe that was for the best? He will have cooled down by then. Hopefully. _

“Hey, Riza.” She turned to see Maes smiling at her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Don’t worry about Roy?” He waved his hand dismissively. “My buddy can be a bit dramatic. He won’t hold it against you.”

“He was rather rude.”

Maes arched an eyebrow. “Ah, well, so were you.”

Her shoulders dropped. “I know.” She let out a sigh. “I was hoping to apologise but I guess it would have to wait.”

He patted her arm. “Don’t worry, he’ll accept your apology. You know I have a good feeling, I’m sure you two will get on like a house on fire.”

She wasn’t so sure about that.

* * *

  
  


_ (Saturday: 9:00 PM - _ _ Roy’s apartment) _

Roy leaned against the doorjamb and watched his two friends cuddled up on his couch together. A warmth spread across his chest at the sight. Maes must have heard him enter because he looked up. 

“Are you bringing our wine or are you just going to stand there and look creepy?” 

Roy gave him the finger and stepped into the room. “Sorry, Gracia.”

Her lips curved into a smile. “It’s ok, he deserves it.”

“Hey, baby, why are you saying that?” Maes stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms.

Roy snorted and the two put their glasses down on the coffee table. He topped up their glasses. Maes took his glass roughly almost causing Roy’s glass to topple over onto the magazines on the table. He sat down in the armchair opposite the couple. “Be careful.”

“You need new magazines, Roy.” Maes scrunched his nose. “Something other than science. For fuck’s sake, you live and breath your job. You should get out there and make chemistry instead.”

This was a common argument especially when his friend had a few drinks. Roy rolled his eyes. He enjoyed living the bachelor lifestyle. He had a nice apartment and with nobody else in it, he could keep things exactly as he wanted. 

“Maes, leave him alone,” Gracia chided.

Maes sighed. “Roy, I am just so happy and I want you to be happy too.”

“I am happy.” Roy raised his glass. “To Gracia and Hughes, the most disgustingly in love couple I know.”

Gracia giggled and Maes smirked at his best friend. Roy was delighted for them. Maes had proposed to Gracia over a week ago and they still hadn’t arranged a celebration party. She had wanted to wait for her parents to come back from their holiday to have their official celebration. Roy insisted on having his best friends over for dinner if they weren’t going to have a party. The food had been pretty good. As a kid, his aunt insisted on making sure he knew how to take care of himself so he was a dab hand in the kitchen. Although the food had long gone, there was plenty of alcohol left. 

Maes raised his glass. “To my best friend and my best man.”

Roy coughed and nearly spat out the drink of wine. “You want me to be best man?”

“Of course, who else would I ask?”

Roy’s lip twitched. “Way to make it special Hughes.”

“It’s not meant to be special for you.” He looked at his wife-to-be in the eyes. “You’re going to have the best damn day of your life.”

“You’ve still got time to run, Gracia,” Roy said.

She caught his eye and winked. “Oh, Roy, is that an offer?”

Maes spat back into his glass and looked from one to another. Gracia put out her hand and touched her fiance’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, honey, I just couldn’t resist.”

He crossed his arms, “Roy’s a bad influence on you, my love.” He glanced at Roy, a mischievous grin on his face. “Hmmm - Roy, what are you doing spending your Saturday night with us rather than out on the pull?”

Roy leaned back in the armchair. “As I recall, I would have thrown you a proper party if you let me.”

Maes’ smirk deepened. “Oh, Gracia, I meant to tell you that the new substitute teacher made quite an impression on our friend.”

Arms crossed, Roy scowled. “Shut up, Hughes.”

“Blonde, pretty, acerbic wit and she actually made Roy-boy blush. It was a sight for sore eyes, You should have been there.”

“You forgot the part where she was a bitch.”

“Ah, Roy, she was making a bad joke. She wanted to apologise after but Armstrong swept you away.” Maes tapped his nose. “She is going to apologise on Monday. Now be a gentleman and accept her apology.”

Roy narrowed his eyes and looked at Gracia pleadingly. “She made fun of me in front of the whole staffroom. Two of my most troublesome students caused a small fire in my lab. I didn’t have a change of clothes, so I had to make do.”

“Ah, c’mon Roy. You bit back hard.” Maes winked. “I think he likes her.”

Roy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I do not!” 

Maes arched an eyebrow and Roy sighed uncrossing his arms.  “I won’t deny she’s attractive but then again so is Olivier Armstrong.”

The bespectacled man snorted, “Lots of rumours are going around that you two are sleeping together.”

“I don’t have a deathwish,” Roy said flatly. “Besides, she is seeing Maria on the sly.”

“Maria Ross?” Gracia asked.

Roy nodded. “I know, It’s very cliche, seeing the secretary.”

Maes' lips tilted upwards, “Is that so?”

Roy wagged his finger. “Don’t go spreading it around, Hughes. I know you love to gossip. She’ll know where it came from.”

Shuddering, Maes took another sip of wine. “I don’t have a deathwish either.”

“Well, I hope it works out for them,” Gracia said. 

“Of course, you do, sweet, sweet Gracia.”

Roy chuckled as Maes looked at his fiancee in adoration. 

* * *

_ (Sunday: 3:00 PM:  _ _ Grumman family home) _

Grumman smiled at Riza as their dinner was served. Everything was a performance in her grandfather’s home even dinner. He had a chef, cleaning staff and a housekeeper to run the home. She thought it was ridiculous that she had to sit at the other end of the long table to her grandfather. Much of her childhood had been far from the wealthy trappings of her grandfather’s existence. Everything about this life was scripted. All Riza needed to do was turn up on a Saturday or a Sunday for a weekly dinner before she could go back to her own more normal lifestyle. 

“How did your first day go?” he asked.

She looked over at her grandfather. “I only had two classes. Hardly enough to get a feeling for the place but I did manage to put my foot in it with the chemistry teacher.”

“Really? What’s their name?”

Riza creased her forehead. “Roy Mustang, why?”

“Could it be my former student?” He rubbed his chin. “What does he look like?”

“Dark hair and eyes, maybe of Xingese descent and loves the sound of his own voice.”

“Hmm - I think it’s the same guy. That surname is most unusual. Attractive?”

“Yes,” she conceded, remembering the memory of her body reacting to his proximity.  _ Very attractive and he knew it. _

“And you say he is a chemistry teacher now?”

Riza nodded. 

“What a shame? Such wasted potential. He was one of my favourite students and he was about to take on a PhD when he suddenly came to me and said that he had a family issue and now wasn’t a good time to pursue his education further. And yet, he went off and became a teacher.”

She stabbed her meat with her fork. “There is nothing wrong with being a teacher, Grandfather.”

He looked up and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh no, of course not. I just well I think he could have made a big difference in the academic field. I had high hopes for him.” His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. “You’ll have to invite him round for dinner.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just met the man. Actually, I might have made a terrible impression.”

“Oh, what a pity. But you’ll make it up to him, won’t you? Bringing him to dinner would do that?”

“No,” Riza said firmly. “This conversation is over.”

“But you’d make a dying old man very happy.”

“Enough with the emotional blackmail, Grandfather.” Her lip twitched. “We both know you’re as fit as a fiddle.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ (Monday: 07:35AM -  _ _ Staffroom) _

Roy swallowed the last of his takeaway coffee and tossed the cup in the bin by the staffroom door. The room was eerily empty and Roy was glad for it. He arrived early to mark the last of the assignments for Class 3A. The mishap had made him forget the assignments stored in his drawer on Friday evening and although he could come have come back for them when he remembered them halfway on his drive home, he decided to wait until Monday morning. He sighed and scrawled a big D in the corner. He would have preferred to end the marking on a positive note.  _ No such luck. _

The door squeaked and he lifted his head. It was Miss I Think I’m Better Than You. He put the test paper on the top of the pile and straightened up in his chair.

He met her gaze and forced a smile. “Good morning.”

“Go - good morning.” 

_ Am I imagining it or did she just blush?  _

“Listen, I’m sorry about my lame joke at the meeting.” She pulled at the sleeve of her jacket. “I didn’t mean to offend you, my sense of humour can be very dry.”

_ She is definitely blushing. Maybe I was a bit of an asshole to her during the meeting? She’s pretty when she blushes. _

Roy rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. “I’m sorry too. I overreacted.” He tilted his head. “How about we start over?” 

Her lips curved into a smile and she offered him her hand. He lifted an eyebrow and shook her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mister Mustang, Chemistry Teacher.”

“Call me Roy.”

“Alright, Roy.” There was something about the way she said his name that sent a thrill through him. “I guess that means I have to let you call me Riza.”

“I’m glad we started over.” He paused and added, “Riza.”

She smiled again and Roy’s heart skipped a beat.  _ I could get used to seeing that smile. _

* * *

  
  
  


_(12:30 PM -_ _ Staffroom) _

Riza smiled as she walked into the staffroom at lunchtime. She had been nervous about her first full day but the conversation with Roy that morning had eased her nerves at least in that respect. She had been subbing for up to a year now without getting a permanent placement but it was always the same. Being a substitute teacher was always difficult and you had to start as you mean it. If the kids smelled the blood, they would feed on you like a pack of hyenas. Maes beamed at her and waved her over to sit next to him and Roy. 

“How was your day?” Maes asked.

“The first two classes were fine but-” She grimaced. “Class 4B has its fair share of smart asses.” 

Roy rolled his eyes. “I know that lot well. In fact, two of those idiots decided to experiment in my lab.”

“Ah, the boys who caused ...” 

He gave her the side-eye. “Are you taking back that apology?”

Maes almost choked on the sandwich he was eating. 

Riza chuckled. “No - I wouldn’t dare risk another meltdown.”

“She’s got you there, buddy.” Maes clapped the other man’s arm.

“Yeah, yeah.” Roy rolled his eyes before meeting her gaze with a playful grin. “I thought we made our peace, Riza. I’m going to have to keep an eye on you.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Is that a promise?”

* * *

  
  
  


_ (Tuesday: 07:40 AM -  _ _ Staffroom) _

Roy entered the staffroom sipping from a coffee cup. He usually picked up a coffee from Starbucks around the corner from the school. He saw Riza in his usual spot and he smiled. She had a steaming mug in front of her. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and returned his smile. 

“Good morning, Roy.” She took a sip from her mug and scrunched her nose. 

“Morning.” He plopped down beside her. “Should have warned you not to drink that poison.”

“It’s vile.” She jabbed her thumb at his coffee cup. “That why you bring the good stuff every morning?”

Grinning, he took a sip from his cup. “Got it in one. What do you drink?”

She blinked. “Excuse me?”

He chuckled at how adorable she looked. “Coffee. I’ll get you one tomorrow.”

“You’d do that?” Her lips curved into a smile. “If you get me a flat white, I’ll bring us some pastries.”

“It’s a deal!” 

“You’re very sweet.”

Roy tried to ignore the blood rushing to his face. He laughed nervously. “I don’t I’ve ever been called sweet before, at least not since I was a child.” He frowned. “Actually not even then, I was a demon child.”

She let out a throaty chuckle and caught his gaze. “Hmmm - I guess I’m lucky then.” 

_ Is she flirting with me? _

“Why are you lucky?” a familiar voice asked.

Roy turned his head. Maes had just walked through the door and was walking over to join them. His friend always had impeccable timing.

Maes picked up Riza’s mug. “You mean unlucky. Don’t drink that sorry excuse for coffee.” He held up his flask and flashed a toothy grin. “I bring my own every day.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ (Wednesday: 07:35 AM -  _ _ Staffroom) _

Riza wondered if Roy was serious about the promise. She had bought three pastries figuring she couldn't leave Maes out especially when he had been so kind to her. She opened the staffroom door and saw a familiar mop of black hair in the corner reading through a newspaper. He lifted his head and she felt her heart skip a beat at his grin. He had two coffee cups in front of him and her heart warmed. He was sweet even if he pretended he wasn’t.

“You didn’t forget.” 

She walked over to the table and he folded up the newspaper. She put the bag of pastries on the table in front of him and sat down in the empty chair beside him.

He lifted an eyebrow. “And neither did you.”

“The third one is for Maes.” He stuck out his lip in an adorable pout causing her to laugh. “Don’t be a baby. He’s not here yet, so you get the first choice.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “So, I am special after all.” He opened the bag and took out a croissant and took a bite. 

“This is delicious,” he said, a crumb on his upper lip.

“You have a crumb.” She gestured vaguely in his direction.

His tongue darted out and licked it away. “It’s gone, right?”

“Uh, huh” Her face warmed. He didn’t seem to notice or was too polite to let on. Either way, she was grateful. 

The staffroom door creaked open and Riza smiled at the newcomer.

“Good morning, everyone!” Maes grinned as he walked over to join them.

“Riza brought you a croissant,” Roy said. 

Maes beamed at her. “Riza Hawkeye, I’m so glad you’re the substitute teacher.”

He wrapped a loose arm around her shoulder and whispered. “Not as glad as Roy though,” he whispered. 

Riza fought a smile and Roy’s eyes narrowed. “What did he say to you?”

“Nothing,” Maes said innocently.

* * *

  
  
  


_ (Friday : 07:50 AM -  Staffroom) _

By the end of the week, the three teachers had fallen into a comfortable routine. As usual, Roy brought Riza coffee from Starbucks every morning and Riza bought the two men pastries.  Roy stared at the bulletin board.

“We’re on duty for lunch break today,” he said to Riza ignoring Maes’ stupid knowing smile.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Together?”

Roy’s smile fell. “Yeah, I mean unless you want to swap with someone else.”

“I think you’ll do.”

He felt a warmth spread across his chest.  _ Did she know her smile could light up the room?  _ Maes kicked his ankle under the table and he knew he was going to hear about this later. His best friend kept on teasing him about her. The truth was Roy did like her but he had a strict no dating coworkers policy and she was his coworker. Besides she could have her pick of men. She might even be dating some tall handsome doctor for all he knew.

“Up to anything for the weekend, Riza?” Maes asked innocently. “You probably have a date planned”.

Roy wanted the ground to swallow him up.  _ What the hell is Hughes doing? _ He kicked the man’s shin. 

She took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. “I’m staying at home. I envision curled up on the couch watching movies with Hayate.” 

She glanced at Roy and he frowned. “You - you have a boyfriend?”

_ I knew it. Of course, she was taken. A girl like her. _ Although, Hayate that was a stupid name. Maybe he was a rapper or some surfer. Maybe he had her type all wrong?

Riza sniggered into her hand. “We’ve been involved for five years now. He’s very obedient now but it took some training.”

Eyes wide, Roy nearly choked on his coffee. 

“Don’t look so horrified.” Her lip twitched. “I am talking about my dog, Roy,” 

He turned to Maes who didn’t look surprised - the asshole must have known.

* * *

  
  


_ (Saturday: 4:00 PM -  _ _ Grumman home) _

After Riza’s weekly dinner with her grandfather, they sat in his living room nursing glasses of brandy. He spent dinner telling her about his latest research and his newest protege, but he had been watching her silently for the last five minutes. She knew he was waiting for her to offer up information on his former protege. He had peppered her during the week with texts asking about how she was getting on and if she apologised to Roy. If it was anyone else, they might he was just curious but she knew her grandfather always had an agenda. She didn’t enlighten him on the fact that they were friendly. She wouldn’t be at the school long and she didn’t want to set her grandfather on him. Besides, it would be weird to say it to him now.  _ Oh, hey Roy, you know my grandfather.  _ So, she held her tongue. 

Her grandfather looked at her over his glasses. “How was your week?”

“It was good,” she replied. “The other teachers have been very welcoming.”

“How long will you be there?”

She shrugged. “Depends how long the teacher I am replacing will be out. I was told it would be approximately three weeks but it could be longer.” She was hoping for longer. She liked most of her classes and more importantly, she liked the other teachers.

Eyes twinkling behind his glass, he asked, “And how is Mr Mustang?”

_ Here we go. _

She tried to keep her expression neutral. “He’s a nice guy but before you ask no I’m not inviting him to dinner here.”

“Does he remember me?” He stroked his beard. “Of course, he does. I am sure I was his favourite professor.”

“I didn’t mention you,” she said flatly.

He squinted. “Why ever not?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she took a sip of brandy. “Couldn’t think how to bring it up in conversation.”

A slow smile lit up his face. “Oho - you like him. Well, he is a handsome fellow, smart too.”

“Grandfather!”

“Oh, you do. So, you’ll have to invite him for dinner before you finish subbing at school. You’re not getting any younger, Riza. You should bag him while you can.” Grumman searched her face. “Oh, he’s not married, is he?”

Sighing deeply, she put down her knife and fork. “No, he’s not married.”

“Well, then I expect to see him soon then.”

“I’m not inviting him to dinner, Grandfather.”

He clicked his tongue. “At the very least, sweetheart, ask him out. I know you don’t believe in the bullshit that holds a lot of girls back. You know that I love a woman that takes charge.”

Riza put her head in her hands. “Just stop please.”

* * *

_ (Sunday: 12:00 PM - _ _ Wild Mustangs’ Bar) _

Roy rubbed his belly. “That was delicious. Nothing beats Chris’ brunch.”

Maes and Gracia were sitting at the opposite side of the table. They occasionally met for brunch in Wild Mustangs, his aunt’s bar.

“You’ll have to bring Riza,” Maes wrapped an arm around his fiancee, he pulled her close. “You have to meet her, Gracia. Roy is besotted.”

“No, I’m not,” Roy huffed.

Maes snorted. “Yes, you are. He brings her coffee from Starbucks every morning.” Gracia’s eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. He nodded and added, “And she brings both of us pastries.”

Roy pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Honestly, you should be over the drama club.”

“Oh, Roy boy, that’s adorable.” 

He grimaced at the sound of his aunt’s voice. No doubt she had been eavesdropping. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I brought you a fresh pot of coffee.” Much to Roy’s annoyance, she sat down and he sent Maes a glare. “Tell me all about your new girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he said through gritted teeth.

“But she could be,” Maes turned to Gracia. “Darling, can Roy bring Riza as his plus one to our engagement party?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Gracia looked at Roy. “She sounds really nice, Roy, from what Maes told me.”

Roy crossed his arms. “Just because you two are deliriously happy, doesn’t mean you have to keep trying to find me a girlfriend.”

Chris smirked. “Well, somebody has to as you don’t seem to be capable of doing it yourself.”

“You’re one to talk,” Roy shot back. 

“I’m not the marrying kind, Roy, but you,” She patted him on the cheek. “You’re a romantic.”

Roy rolled his eyes. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ (Monday: 7:30 AM -  _ _ Staffroom) _

The second week began as the other ended. Riza was going to miss Roy and Maes when this teaching assignment ended. Especially Roy. Her grandfather was right. She did like him. He was handsome with a great sense of humour. 

_ We have chemistry. I have chemistry with a chemistry teacher.  _

“You alright?” She looked up into Roy's frowning face. 

Her face burning, she stuttered, “I’m - I’m fine.” She wondered for a moment if she had made that joke aloud. 

“You sure?” His voice was soft and she was touched at his concern.

“Yeah.” She played with her coffee cup. “How was your weekend?”

His frown disappeared. “Didn’t do much. I’m pretty boring. I went for brunch with Hughes and his fiance, Gracia. You should meet her. You would love her.”

“Does she talk as much as Maes?”

Roy shook his head. “No, she’s very sweet. I don’t know what she sees in him.” His lips twitched and he tipped his chair back. “Ah - hey, Hughes, we were just talking about you.” 

She turned her head to see Maes’ smirk. “Extolling my virtues, were you?”

Roy grinned. “Of course.”

She giggled into her hand and Maes’ lip twitched. “Ok, it’s my turn. Riza, my friend Roy is quite the catch.”

“Hughes,” Roy’s eyes narrowed, the slight blush on his cheeks too adorable.

“What you think, Riza?”

“Hmm,” she said in faux seriousness, “I suppose he does have the looks and the smarts but -” she sighed deeply and his face fell, “it’s a pity he’s too much of a dork.” 

“Hey.” Roy’s lips twitched upward. 

Maes chuckled and wrapped an arm around his friend. “Sorry to break it to you, buddy.”

Riza threw her head back and laughed. Roy Mustang was a dork but an adorable and handsome one. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about science. She was beginning to get to know him. It was a shame it would be so brief.

_ I could ask him out. But what if he says no? _

That idea filled her with dread. She didn’t want to spoil the time they had left with awkwardness. 

“Riza, are you alright?” Maes asked bringing her back to reality.

Roy was frowning and his gaze bored into hers. Her mouth went dry and her heart pounded hard in her chest. 

A little breathless, she stood up. “I - uh - have to go prepare my classroom. Roy, I’ll catch you at lunch.” He smiled at her and she moistened her lips. 

_ Damn, I really like him. _

* * *

  
  


_(07:55 AM -_ _ School Hallway) _

Roy and Maes moved through the throngs of students heading to their first lesson. Maes lowered his voice, “Riza likes you.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “She tore strips off me.”

“That’s how you like it.”

“That’s what the rumours say I like.” Roy shuddered thinking about the rumours of him and Olivier Armstrong.

But he liked Riza. He liked the way, she could verbally spar with him and they had some interesting debates during lunch break. She bit down on her lip when she was in deep thought and her eyes had a gleam in them when she talked about He swallowed. Damn, he liked her a lot.  _ She is wonderful company with her razor-sharp wit. And she’s gorgeous, those huge eyes of hers and her kissable lips.  _ He could get used to it, to having her around. 

Maes was looking at him, a smirk on his face. 

“What?” Roy snapped.

“She’s not going to be here much longer.” Maes smacked him on the arm. “Get your ass in gear and ask her out already.”

* * *

  
  


_ (Friday: 07:30 AM -  _ _ Staffroom) _

Riza only had just over a week left in the school. She was going to miss the morning routine with Maes and Roy. She especially looked forward to her morning coffee with Roy. They were usually the first into the staffroom and more than once she had been tempted to lean in and surprise him with a kiss. She was sure he liked her or at least she thought he was flirting with her. She hoped he was. 

“Good morning.” His face lit up and her heart fluttered in her chest. “You’re my hero.” 

“Morning, Riza.” He arched an eyebrow. “Are you talking to the coffee or to me? Because if you’re talking to the coffee then I’d have to point out I’m the sidekick because I did bring it here.”

“Dark and warm, mmmm.” His eyes widened and she smirked. “I’m definitely talking about the coffee.” She winced internally. She was a terrible flirt. Even so, he was watching her with an intense gaze. Wondering what he was thinking, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Her gaze went to his lips and back up to his eyes. 

The door to staffroom burst open. “Yo!”

She managed a smile and sighed inwardly. Maes always seemed to walk in at the wrong time.

“Why is it that you’re always late these days?” Roy said.

Maes chuckled and turned his gaze from one to the other. “True love.” 

* * *

  
  


_(4:00 PM -_ _ Chemistry classroom) _

Roy breathed a sigh of relief as the kids streamed out of the room. Another disruptive class with 4B. At least they didn’t blow up anything this week. He dropped into his chair and massaged his temple. 

A blonde head peered around the door. “Roy, can I come in?” 

He smiled at Riza and stood up. “Come on in.”

She returned the smile and entered the room looking around as she did. “I wanted to give you the novel I was telling you about.” She held out the book. “It slipped my mind until this evening.”

He met her halfway into the classroom. Their fingers brushed as he took the book from her. His body tingled from her touch and he wondered if she felt that too. Blood rushed to his face and he turned away. She made him feel like a teenager again. It was ridiculous. He was 26 years old for goodness sake. 

“So, are you known among the students for your terrible sense of humour?”

Roy frowned. She laughed and jerked her head towards the postcard in the corner of the whiteboard. 

He grimaced. “Oh, that!”

“My Chemistry puns barely get a reaction,” she read. “That’s hilarious.”

“Hughes gave it to me.” He shrugged palms outstretched. “Chemistry and puns, I guess I’m in my element.”

She threw her head back and laughed. _ Is she laughing at me or my joke? _

“Sorry, I just can’t help it,” he said.

“No don’t apologise, I think it’s cute.” She touched his arm lightly. “Never change.” 

His eyes widened slightly and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes flicked down to her hand which was still on his arm. She pulled her hand away quickly and he looked up again. Her face was flushed.

"Are you flirting with me?" The words came out before he could stop them.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, so, you finally noticed?"

A giddy feeling burst in his chest. “Yeah. I guess I’m pretty dumb, huh?” He grinned at her. “I like you too!” He winced at how he sounded more like one of his students than a grown adult. “I mean-” He cut himself off before he could make more of a fool of himself. 

Her lips curved upward. Her smile was like a blanket on a cold winter’s day. Everything about this woman made me want to hold her close and never let her go. But he barely knew her. 

“So, now that we’ve admitted we like one another, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Um - nothing.” He was meant to visit his aunt but he could rearrange. He would blow off meeting the president for a date with this woman.

“I know this nice coffee place near the park. They do better coffee than Starbucks. I often go there on a Saturday after taking a walk with my dog. Do you want to come?”

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded instead. 

“Good.” She smiled again.

His jaw was beginning to hurt from grinning but he didn’t care.

Finding his voice again, he said, “I think I know the place but I’ve never been in there.” Nothing was going to wipe the grin off his face. “Is it The Coffee Shack?”

“Yeah - that’s it. You’ll love it.”

_ I am pretty sure I will. Just being with Riza would be enough. _

Holding out his palm, he asked. “Can I have your phone for a minute?”

Eyes gleaming with curiosity, she unlocked her phone and handed it to him. He typed in his number and saved it. “So, now you have my number.” 

She took the phone back, eyes never leaving his face. “2ish?”

He tried to say “sounds perfect” but he ended up saying “You’re perfect.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you outside The Coffee Shack then, hopefully, you’ll have recovered your love for the sound of your own voice by then.”

Heart pounding, he watched her go and waited for her to leave before he punched the air and grinned. _ I have a coffee date with Riza Hawkeye. _ Still smiling, he gathered up his things and prepared to leave his classroom. 

He bumped into Maes in the corridor who looked at him curiously. 

“You look happy.” Maes’ eyes widened behind his glasses. “Did you ask her out?” 

Roy shook his head. 

“What do you mean you didn’t ask her out?” He rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Roy, she won’t be here much longer and you’ll miss your chance.”

Roy smirked. “Don’t worry, she asked me out instead.”

“Oh?” Maes’ face broke into a huge smile. “Well that’s a relief, don’t fuck it up.”

“I don’t intend to!”

“And even if you do, she’ll only be here another week.”

Roy glared at his friend and shook his head.

His friend bumped his shoulder. “Is she a good kisser?”

Roy froze. “Oh damn, I should have kissed her, shouldn’t I?”

_ Fin _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tas asked for an second chapter. It has been a long time coming, my friend.

**Chapter Two**

  
  


**_(Saturday, Riza’s apartment, 10 am)_ **

Riza was excited. A date. She hadn’t been on a date in a few months. Her last date was a blind date organised by her best friend and roommate, Rebecca. To say it was a disaster was an understatement. 

She threw open her closet. She might as well pick out what to wear later. She had already decided on her new jeans but she didn’t know what else. She rifled through her clothes. She wanted it to be casual but not too casual. 

“Rebecca,” she called. “Please help!”

Her friend’s head peered around the door. ”Are you looking for your fairy godmother?”

Laughing, Riza gestured for her to come in. 

Rebecca smirked at the open closet. “Eager aren’t you?” She lifted an eyebrow. “I thought your date wasn’t until 2.”

“It’s not but I might as well lay out the outfit.” 

Rebecca’s lip twitched and she joined Riza by the closet. 

“What?” the blonde demanded.

“Riza, honey, you’re adorable. You’re not normally this nervous about a date. You like this guy.” 

She tried to ignore the smirk on her friend’s face. “Which do you prefer?” She pulled out a royal blue top and a white blouse. “Thoughts?”

“If I help you, you’re going to tell me all about this _Roy_.” Rebecca wriggled her eyebrows as she said his name.

Riza felt the blood rush to her face. “Can you just tell me which one you prefer?”

“Neither,” Rebecca shook her head, “Riza you’re going on a date. You need something a little sexier. “

“We’re having coffee. It’s casual.” She put both tops against her chest. “I’m going to take the blue. Wouldn't be so obvious if I spilt coffee on myself.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Why did you even ask me?”

“That’s what I am asking myself.”

“Well, in any case, I agree with you. Blue is a good colour on you and it shows the right amount of boob. Are you wearing a skirt or trousers?”

“My new jeans.”

“Ok, we can dress that up a little. You’ve got to let me do something with your hair.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. We’re taking Hayate for a walk in the park after.”

Her friend scrunched and slapped her hand to her forehead. “Riza, honey, that’s like a high schooler date. You’re spending too much time with teenagers.”

Riza crossed her arms and sat on her bed. “Well, that’s kind of hard to avoid when it’s part of my job.”

The dark-haired woman stuck out her tongue. She sat down beside her. Bumping her shoulder, she asked, “Tell me about him.” 

Riza felt herself blush again. “He’s smart and thoughtful.”

“Handsome?”

“I think so.”

“Have you a picture? Please tell me you have a picture.”

Riza reached for her phone. Maes had taken a picture of her and Roy in deep conversation one morning. They had not even noticed him arrive until he coughed loudly. He sent it on to both of them, a shit-eating grin on his face. He wasn’t subtle about his matchmaking either. It was a good picture of Roy, but her back was to the camera. But he was animated and grinning.

“Here he is!”

Rebecca whistled. “Hot damn. And look at his expression, he’s got it bad for you, hon.”

Riza rolled her eyes. 

“What does he teach?

“Chemistry.”

Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows. “Interesting...”

The blonde pushed her lightly. “Is it not enough that I have to deal with teenagers all day. You’re as bad as they are. Actually, no, you’re worse.”

Rebecca giggled but managed to stay sitting on the bed, “What’s his full name?”

Riza shook her head. “No, Rebecca, you’re not searching him online.”

“C’mon,” Her friend stuck out her lower lip, ”I have to make sure she is good enough for my girl.”

“No way!” 

  
  
  
  


**_(Park Entrance, 1:50 pm)_ **

Roy sucked in a breath. He looked down at his watch. He arrived early but in his excitement, he couldn’t wait around at home. Still waiting here and looking ridiculous if he was honest. They had agreed to meet at the entrance to the park as Riza was going to park in the adjoining car park and they could walk up to the coffee shop from there. His phone beeped and he fished it out of his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he opened Maes’ message which was a thumbs up followed by a “Don’t fuck it up, buddy.” 

“Roy!”

He looked up and saw Riza approach, an adorable Shiba Inu puppy on a leash. His date looked gorgeous too. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she was wearing a simple blue top that accentuated her cleavage perfectly with a black cardigan, a pair of black skinny jeans and flats. He couldn’t see her eyes behind the sunglasses. He willed himself not to make a fool of himself in the face of such beauty. Why did she always make him feel like he was a teenager again?

“Riza.” He smiled at her as she pushed the sunglasses up on her head. His eyes went down to her puppy. “And this is?”

“Black Hayate,” she said proudly.

He bent down to pet the dog. “Hey, boy.” He looked up at Riza. “He is a boy, isn’t he?”

She nodded as the boy in question started to lick Roy’s hands. 

“It’s my pleasure, Black Hayate, thank you for letting me tag along on your date.”

He was rewarded with an eye roll from the blonde as he straightened up.

“You like dogs, huh?”

“I love dogs.”

“But you don’t have any of your own.”

“Unfortunately, not allowed in my rental agreement.” He jerked his head in the direction of The Coffee Shack. “So coffee first, or walk first?”

“Coffee to go, we can sit in the park before we walk,” Riza said. “Don’t worry about Hayate. He’s well trained.” 

Her smile was infectious. He smiled back pretty sure he looked like a lovestruck fool. To his surprise, he found he didn't mind. He didn't care about looking a little foolish if he got to spend time with this amazing woman. They walked side by side, close enough to brush arms. He relished the little electric tingles. His whole body was aware when Riza Hawkeye was in his proximity. The silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable but this was a date and they were supposed to be getting to know one another better. He searched for something to say when Hayate let out a whine almost like he was telling Roy to get on with it. 

"Shush, Hayate," she scolded, "we're going to the park soon." 

Roy licked his lips nervously. "So, um, how long have you had this little fella?" 

"He's a rescue. He was found on the streets and ended up in a pound. He was a little aggressive in the beginning but he's gotten a lot better."

"Lucky to have found you then."

"Not as lucky as me."

Roy’s lip twitched. “It is a nice day for a walk.” The sun was shining even though it was a little cool.

“Yeah, it is,” Riza agreed.

The cafe was up ahead. The tables and chairs outside were full of couples taking advantage of the nice day.

Roy smiled. “Why don’t you sit out here while I get our coffee.”

“Thanks, Roy.” She gave him a big smile and his heart skipped a beat. He hadn't fucked up the date yet. 

Riza found a table close to the door and her dog obediently lay down. 

Smiling over his shoulder, Roy went inside. He went up to the cash register and was surprised to see one of his former classmates behind the counter. While they used to be friendly, they had lost touch over the years.

“Hey, Heathcliff. I didn’t know you worked here.”

Heathcliff shrugged. “The missus and I bought out my aunt’s share in the place.”

“Congratulations.”

Heathcliff grinned. “Still teaching at the high school?”

Roy ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah.”

“So, what can I get you?”

“A flat white and an americano. Two muffins and two bottles of water.” Roy smirked at the lifted eyebrow and puffed out his chest. “To go. I have a date with a gorgeous woman.” 

Roy leaned against the counter as he waited for the order. He looked around and he noticed some of his students. The Elric brothers, Ling Yao, Lan Fan and Winry Rockbell were sitting at one of the tables near the back. He kept his gaze averted even with the loud whispers of “Hey, it’s Mustang” and “Did he say date?” and “Who would go on a date that bastard?”

He rolled his eyes. Great! He decided to ignore the muttering and giggling unless they addressed him directly. Did they think he was deaf? And he wasn't that old anyway.

“I think he’s very handsome,” he heard Winry say, “I know he’s old but for someone his age, he would be a good catch. Someone a lot older than me.”

He gulped. He might have to watch that one. The last thing he needed was a teenager with a crush. 

Roy was relieved when Heathcliff handed him a cup holder to hold both coffees along with a paper bag with the muffins and water. 

“Hi, Mister Mustang.” Winry waved at him as he headed for the door.

“Hi, Winry.” Smiling politely, he nodded to the rest of the teenagers. “Kids.”

“Sir, are you on a date?” Edward tilted his chair back slightly.

Roy barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “That’s none of your business, Ed.” He chuckled. “I will see you all on Monday. Make sure your homework is done.”

  
  


**_(The Coffee Shack, 2:10 pm)_ **

Riza rubbed Hayate’s ears as she waited for Roy. Her stomach fluttered but she thought the date had started well. 

”So, what do you think, Hayate?” Her dog let out a soft bark. ”Yeah, I think he’s nice too. I’m glad you approve.”

”Sorry I took so long.” 

Riza turned her head at Roy’s voice. 

He shut the door behind him, a sheepish grin on his face. “Some of our students are very interested in my date.” 

She looked over his shoulder to where some of their students’ faces were pressed against the window. 

”Don’t look but they’re spying on us now.”

”For fuck sake. They should be doing something productive like finishing their homework. Sorry about that.”

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Were you telling them you were on a date?”

“No, but I think they heard me boasting to the cafe owner. He’s an old school pal.”

“Boasting?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I still can’t believe you agreed to go on a date with me.”

“I didn’t,” she reminded him. “I asked you out.” Her lip twitched.

“You enjoy putting me in my place, don’t you? Maybe I won’t give you what else I got for you?”

She reached for the paper bag but he pulled it out of her reach with a cheeky grin. Relenting, he handed her the bag and she peered inside.

“Water and muffins. It’s almost like a picnic, huh?”

He shrugged. “Without the blanket. I guess we always have next time.”

“You’re awfully confident aren’t you?”

He glanced at her almost shyly and she arched an eyebrow.

“I guess,” he said slowly, “I’m pretty confident that you haven’t been scared away yet. Means you like me.”

“Let’s see how the rest of the date goes first, Romeo.”

Snorting, he offered her his hand and she took it. 

  
  
  


**_(Park Entrance, 2:25 PM)_ **

The smile never left Riza’s face on the walk to the park. 

Roy let go of her hand to hold the gate open for her. ”Ladies first.”

”Thank you,” she said. 

It was a small park with a pond at its centre. A couple of rounds of the park were usually enough to tire Hayate out. What Riza loved most about it was the way the trees seemed to muffle the traffic. 

”Why don’t we sit first?” he suggested. ”We can have our coffee and muffins.”

”Sounds like a good idea.” She jerked her head towards a free bench to their right. ”How about that one?”

He nodded, smiling at her, as they walked over to the bench. He had a good smile. A smile that made her melt. A man like him must have had a lot of girlfriends. She doubted they brought him to a park. At least, those he had dated since he left school.

”Still here with me, Riza?” 

She shook her head. ”Uh no. I mean yes.”

He frowned. ”Did I do something wrong?”

”No, sorry, it’s just this is probably a boring idea for a date.” She laughed nervously. ”I uh hope you don’t mind.”

He dipped his head. ”Not at all. I just wanted to spend time with you.”

She smiled and took his hand. ”Me too. I think you’re pretty great.”

He squeezed her hand and suddenly she was aware of just how close he was. Her eyes drifted to his lips and she wondered how he would taste. He came closer and she leaned in to kiss him when there was a loud wolf whistle.

”Hey Mr Mustang and Miss Hawkeye, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date.”

They turned around to see a giggling bunch of teenagers. She heard Roy curse under his breath and she struggled to keep a neutral face. Edward had his arms crossed, a wide smirk on his face. 

Ling was wearing an equally evil smirk. ”Carry on, don’t mind us.”

”Come on, guys, leave them alone,” a blushing Winry said. She turned to the couple. ”I’m so sorry about them.” She grabbed Ling and Ed by the arms and pulled at them.

Ed shrugged her off. ”Don’t push me.”

”I wouldn’t push you if you’d just move.”

Roy and Riza watched the squabbling teenagers walk away. Once they were out of sight, they couldn’t hold in the laughter any longer. 

She clutched at her chest. ”I’m sorry, I really should have picked somewhere better for our date.”

He shook his head. ”I can’t believe those little shits followed us.”

”What makes you think that? They probably just came to the park.”

”Unlikely, they were watching us leave the cafe.” Roy snorted. ”Anyway, now that they’re gone, let’s try to forget about them.” 

The moment was well and truly ruined but at least they got a good laugh out of it.

”I think we were having a good time.” Riza patted his arm. ”How about we finish those coffees and eat those delicious muffins you got?”

”Yeah but let’s find a bench where we’re less likely to be disturbed.”

  
  
  


**_(Pond at the Park. 3:30 PM)_ **

The last hour had passed by too quickly for Roy. He and Riza had a lot in common and they rarely struggled for conversation. However, there was no repeat of their almost kiss. Roy was internally debating a way to give the brats detention for interrupting his date. Even so, the date was going well. After they finished their drinks and the muffins, they walked around the park a few times much to Hayate’s delight. 

Riza went to get them both ice cream, he was waiting with Hayate by the pond. He bent down to pet the dog. 

”Your mom is something else, you know.” The dog licked his arm and Roy smiled. ”You’re such a good boy. She has you well trained.”

He straightened up seeing her return with their ice creams. Instead of taking the leash from him, she took his arm instead. 

”Thanks,” he said and unwrapped his ice cream. ”Will we do another lap?”

Riza bit into her ice cream and nodded. ”Was Hayate well behaved?”

”Of course.” He opted not to tell her about the bird the dog scared away. She arched an eyebrow and he wondered if she could read his mind. ”What?”

She chuckled. “Never mind. I’ve been meaning to say you might know my grandfather.”

Roy blinked. ”Oh?”

”I think you know him from university,” she supplied. “Grumman. He’s my maternal grandfather.”

His eyes widened and he grinned. “Oh! Old Grumman. It’s a small world. How did you figure that out?”

“Your name came up in passing and he remembered the name.”

“You were talking about me to your grandfather.” He threw his head back and laughed.

“Actually,” her cheeks coloured, “I was bitching about you after the first time we met.”

Roy laughed even harder and almost dropped his ice cream. “That's even better.”

She elbowed him in the ribs. “Don't be so mean.”

“Don't be embarrassed.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. ”I’m sorry, Roy, but I should probably leave after this lap. I am due to visit my grandfather.”

”That’s a pity. I had a really good time.”

”Well, we have a few minutes.” She tilted her head. ”I’ve told you something about my family. Now it’s your turn.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. ”My parents died in a car accident when I was six.”

“Oh, Roy, I’m sorry.” Her grip on his arm tightened. ”That’s awful.”

“It was a long time ago,” he said softly. ”I had a great childhood. My aunt raised me. She’s an amazing woman, tough as nails but with a heart of gold.”

”She sounds like an amazing woman.” 

”Don’t tell her I said that I wouldn’t want to ruin her reputation. What about your parents?”

Riza bit her lip. “My mom died when I was a teenager from a long term illness. My dad is still alive but we’re estranged. I don’t have any siblings, so my grandfather is the only member of my family I am close to.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It is what it is.” She forced a smile. ”What about you? Have you any brothers or sisters?”

“Not by blood. Some of the girls who work for my aunt have been working for her for so long they’re like sisters to me. Vanessa and Madeline always treated me like their kid brother and teased me mercilessly.”

"I bet they found that very easy." 

He put his hand on his heart and sighed dramatically. ”Why does everyone pick on me?”

They stopped by the bin to dump their ice cream wrappers on their way to the exit.

”I guess I should go,” she said and took Hayate’s leash from him. ”I did enjoy today.”

”Me too.” Holding the gate open for her, he said, ”Let me walk you to your car.”

”Thanks, Roy.” There was a pink tinge to her cheeks. ”You should pick our date next time.”

”Sure,” he said, a little too eagerly. He might as well have punched the air in delight. She wanted another date. She wanted another date with him.

Her lip twitched. ”Ideally where we won’t be interrupted by students.” 

Lifting an eyebrow, he smiled. ”Dinner in an expensive restaurant? Is that what you’re looking for?”

”That’s one way I suppose, but surprise me.”

He nodded. ”Leave it with me. You should know though, Hughes and his fiancee, Gracia, will be throwing a party soon and I’d love it if you would come to that with me.”

”I’d love that too but I’ll need to know the date first.”

She smiled at him and his heart pounded in his chest. ”I’ll let you know when I know. I’m sure that Hughes will be talking our ears off about it.” 

”True.”

”Don’t get me wrong, I want to take you on another date first before I have to share your company.”

”Sounds good. I’ll expect that dinner or something.” She coughed. ”Uh - my car is over there.”

So, I guess this is it until Monday,” he said.

She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. ”Thank you for the pleasure of your company.”

When he didn’t move away immediately, she turned her head so that her lips were inches from his. Before he could make up his mind to close the distance, she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her as she deepened the kiss. 

When they broke for breath, Riza smiled mischievously. ”That’s better.”

”Yeah,” he breathed. 

”See you, Monday.”

  
  


To be continued...

  
  
  



End file.
